nocturnal_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Spitfire
Former Captain and leader of the Sea Angels, Spitfire is the current Colonel and commanding officer of all Marines onboard the Nocturnal Thunder. Despite having lived a life of violence and hardships, the military mare still hurts from the loss of her husband Soarin. Spitfire nevertheless tries her hardest to fulfill the duty given to her by Princess Luna, and hopes to eventually reconnect with her estranged daughter, Lightning Dust. Personality Normally calm and collected, Spitfire can still roar into a raging hellfire when she gets pissed enough, practically increasing the temperature of her surroundings with sheer intensity. She is a professional mare, a veteran soldier, a great team player... and a terrible mother. Despite her often cool and professional exterior however, she knows how to kick back and have a good time when off-duty. Sea Angels aren't all about flying, after all. Biography Born to pegasus parents in Cloudsdale, Spitfire soon discovered her love and talent for flying. Coming from a long line of military pegasi meant that her youth was often occupied with physical training, martial arts, drills, and anything else her rather strict father could put her through. Instead of the son he'd always wanted, her father had gotten a daughter, and in a fit of prideful arrogance her father pushed her much harder than was reasonable for even an earth pony filly her age. In the early years of her fillyhood, after gaining her cutie mark, the harsh training and mental distress finally became too much for Spitfire, and she suffered serious brain damage due to prolonged stress and physical activity. She went comatose, and the doctors diagnosed her with brain overload, caused primarily by what was effectively a wildfire of neural signals. Fearing for the young filly's mind the doctors placed a number of mental barriers to reduce the damage to her psyche. She eventually woke up, but her condition wasn't cured, only held at bay. The mental barriers had the side effect of hampering her emotional spectrum, leaving her much more resistant to base urges and emotions such as lust, anger, hate, and love. Whenever these emotions became too powerful however, the mental barriers would be suppressed in stages until she managed to calm herself. This meant that her base emotions would often flare violently, be they anger, or lust. Her condition also allowed her a level of hyperkineticism, effectively a much improved thought-to-action speed. As the mental barriers were suppressed her hyperkinetic condition became more severe, eventually resulting in perfect physical movement at the speed of thought, at the cost of further damaging her own mind. Learning to live with her disability, Spitfire reached adulthood and eventually joined the Sea Angels. Whether drawn to them for the excitement, or her father's influence for that matter, Spitfire soon climbed the ranks as a true prodigy. In the end she became the team's leader, and met her future husband: another member of the Sea Angels, Soarin. Together they had a child, Lightning Dust. Having inherited her mother's love for flying, and her good looks, Spitfire wished for nothing more than for her daughter to follow in her hoofsteps and join the military. They had a falling out however, and Lightning Dust, unwilling to put up with the restraints that military life would bring, eventually left her home behind to seek another path. Time moved on, Spitfire growing more and more troubled at her daughter's leaving and their falling out. Eventually it began to worsen her mental health, made only worse by what would soon follow. During a Sea Angel mission against the Naga, her husband Soarin was mortally wounded, and died in her hooves. Incapable of dealing with the trauma, blaming herself for his death due to her lack of focus, Spitfire broke down, and was taken to a hospital in New Canterlot for treatment. She closed herself off from the outside world, bedridden despite the best efforts of New Canterlot's doctors. It was only when Luna, the recently restored Princess, came to her one night, speaking of her plan to travel to the edge of the world, that Spitfire was brought back to reality. The Princess asked for her assistance, and, more importantly, assured her of one thing. Lightning Dust would be aboard the Nocturnal Thunder. Personal Relations Soarin - Late husband Lightning Dust - Daughter Anastacia Blueblood - Military Friend Rainbow Dash - Crazy stalker Fan Skills *Skilled tactician and leader *Genius level spatial intelligence *Hyperkinetic *Widely seen as the greatest flier on Trinity *Can kick more flank than anyone Category:Characters